


[Podfic of] Doctor's Orders

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>He’s doing the usual post-game media scrum, happy with the win over the Islanders, when a couple of the reporters suddenly look a little uncomfortable and Sid realizes his nose is bleeding again. He laughs it off, wiping his nose on his sleeve.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doctor's Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673747) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Thanks to duckgirlie for the cover and rhea314 for being a lovely beta.

Length: 11:06

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Doctor's%20Orders.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Doctor's%20Orders.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
